Uralic trio A to Z
by Howlingwolf5456
Summary: Various short stories in alphabetical order about the Uralic trio. Ratings will vary , but I will not go over T rated stories.
1. A is for Amnesia

**I hope you like these alphabetical short stories of the Uralic trio! And if you don't, well , that's okay too.**

 **A is for Amnesia**

* * *

Hungary was at the hospital, she had heard the news from Estonia , Finland had amnesia. Not to mention, Finland had broken one of his arms and legs. When Hungary was close to the room, she spotted Estonia with his laptop. The Estonian man had been, well "working" on a couple of things as he waited for the Hungarian woman. "You finally came." Estonia said as he looked up from his laptop and at Hungary.

"Yes,of course I came. Anyways, how is the poor Fin doing?"

"Well, go see for yourself, I think he's doing alright for someone with amnesia and broken limbs."

Hungary sighed for a moment before entering the room, spotting Finland on a hospital bed. "Who are you?" He asked her. "Are you married to that other man? Or are you two related?"

Hungary sighed for a moment and shook her head before approaching Finland. "I am Hungary, Estonia and I are not lovers, though I guess you could say we are related."

"E-s-tonia? Hungry?"

"Estonia and Hungary," Said a voice coming from the door , which was Estonia. "You are Finland, I am Estonia, she is Hungary." Estonia continued, making various gestures with his hand to the three nations in the room.

"Fin land , Finland. Estonia. Hungry, Hungary."

"Close enough-" Suddenly, Estonia was cut by Finland saying "Finland, Finland, Finland,Finland. I swear I heard that name before..." and Estonia glanced at Hungary. Hungary glanced back at Estonia, she hoped that Finland was getting his memory back.

"W-Wait, now I remember , I remember! Hungary! Estonia! I-I don't have amnesia anymore! I'm better! I'm-ouch!" Finland had tried to move his broken arm and leg ,but also hurt himself as he did. Hungary and Estonia couldn't help but laugh slightly before they went over to Finland to give him a group hug.

"Should I call Sweden to tell him that Finland doesn't have amnesia?" Estonia whispered to Hungary after they finished the group hug.

"Yes! Of course you should!" Hungary replied with a straight face. Not long after ,Finland asked "Hey, what are you two talking about?"


	2. B is for Beserker

**This is an AU story, Human names used!**

 **B is for Berserker**

* * *

Eduard had always watched his relative Elizabeta. Elizabeta had to guard their village from these Vikings , she had to , that was her job. Sure she was twelve years of age. This upset the 7 year old, as he was left alone in their house multiple times ever since their grandfather left. Then , the Vikings came.

Eduard was frightened and hid in various places in Elizabeta's and his house. Soon after, he heard someone break down the door, " Search the entire house! Find the other one, alive!" Ordered a voice as Eduard heard another voice screaming "Let me go! Let me go and face me like a man!". It was Elizabeta!

"Liz..." Eduard said quietly but then he heard someone, the Vikings must've found hiding place! Suddenly , a hand grabbed him by the back of his shirt. "We found the other one!" A man said, which was the man who was holding poor Eduard.

"Don't you dare hurt him you bastards or I will rip every single one of you assholes to pieces!"

"My, my,my, you have a temper on you don't you? Well, just be glad I had orders from the beserker king named Tino not to kill you or you wouldn't be here right now, you screaming, whining brat." Not long after , the two men (yes two) who had broken into their house and taken the two children hostage, brought them to their main ship. The rest of their fellow Viking warriors or beserkers were destroy the village and not to mention killing people too. "Look away Eduard." Elizabeta said as Eduard watched a Viking soldier brutally kill another man. "Eduard! I told you to look away!" Elizabeta screamed , but suddenly tears rushed down the seven year old's face as the blood splattered onto the ground.

When they were on the man ship and when the two men had let them go from their strong grips, the first thing Eduard did was hug his cousin. He was frightened, and cried. Elizabeta allowed him to hug her and clenched her fists. "Damn bastards." She muttered to herself "Taking us to their stupid beserker king or whatever. What is he going to do? Kill us for sport."

Suddenly, after what seemed like hours, the Vikings went back to their ships. All of what was left of Eduard's and Elizabeta's village was rubble and ash. Though one man then arrived at the main ship. He looked to be quite young, 17-18 years and had blonde hair and violet-purple eyes. He was wearing berserker clothing and was covered in dirt and blood. But then and there was when the duo finally realized that that man was the beserker king. "I see you two have found them, good job." The Beserker king said to the two men who had taken them hostage. "Now anyways, I would like to talk to them in private."

"Yes, sir." The both men had then left the trio to talk as they knew that if they didn't, something horrible would happen.

"Ah hello,~" The berserker king said to the two children with a smile , which made Eduard clench onto his cousin's clothing. "I am Tino, Tino the Beserker King!" He introduced. "How about you te-"

"I don't want to tell my name barbaric scum like you, you dick."

"My, that is no way to talk to your older cousin, especially when a younger child is here. Anyways I wasn't going to ask for your name , Elizabeth." Elizabeta's eyes widened after Tino had replied to her with that. Her cousin? And he knew her name?!

"Anyways, I will be caring for you and Eduard for now on, since grandfather is now dead and has no right to tell me what not to do!"

"B-But you're scary and y-your men monsters killed my friends!" Tino looked at Eduard for a moment, who had finally gathered enough courage to actually speak to the man.

"Oh,well , you shouldn't dwell on the past anyways." Elizabeta rolled her eyes when she heard Tino's stupid remark.

"C'mon ,Eduard , we're leaving." Tino glanced at Elizabeta, who was headed to the exit to the ship until she noticed that ship was moving.

"Yes I should've -" Suddenly, Elizabeta ran towards him screaming angrily, before punching him into the face. Not long after, a short fight broke out onto the ship and in the end, Eduard had gotten overboard, unfortunately, the 7 year old couldn't swim yet.

Elizabeta, who now had a black eyes and a bunch of bruises and cuts then said "Dammit, this is not good-" but was interrupted by a large splash, which was Tino diving into the sea to save his youngest cousin, Elizabeta was dumbfounded when she saw this. Soon after, she saw Tino get back onto the ship with Eduard , who was coughing up water, not to mention the sea water had managed to wash off most of the blood the covered Tino from before.

Elizabeta then hugged Eduard when Tino put him down, "I'm so glad you're alright!" She said to Eduard, who somewhat hugged her back. Not long after, Tino whispered to her "You're not that bad of a fighter, you know , if I train you some , you could become a great warrior."

"R-Really!? I-I mean, whatever, you probably are just making some excuse to fight me again."

This made Tino laugh for a moment, though he was being serious , he would train the 12 year old and he would try his best to take care of them.


	3. C is for Creepy

**I'm sorry if this chapter sucks, I was in a rush.**

 **C is for Creepy**

* * *

Finland, Estonia and Hungary had arrived at a creepy old house in a local neighborhood close to Estonia's place. "Who's, what happened here?" Finland asked as he stared at the house.

"Multiple murders and not to mention various other things."

"Interesting ,very interesting, anyways, did one of you guys brought a camera so we can video tape this ghost for America?" Estonia nodded in reply to Hungary before grabbing his camera that he had brought.

"I just hope it won't get broke, because after I show this video to America I might post it on the internet." Hungary and Finland glanced at Estonia for a moment, who then shrugged "What? I always wanted to be somewhat famous on the internet."

"Nevermind." Finland replied before he continued "Let's just go into the house and get this over with, I have to meet up with Su-San soon anyways."

Not long after, the trio went into the house. Estonia had also turned in his camera at this time. Inside the creepy , haunted house it was quite dark, you could barely see a thing. Luckily, they had flashlights and turned them on. "Whoa, this place is so...weird." Finland said as he looked around the room they were in. Not long after, they heard footsteps ,which weren't those. "Hey did you guys hear that?" Estonia said as he tried to videotape what had made the sound. Though, when he did, he saw bloodstains on the ground , which made him scream. Finland and Hungary wondered why Estonia had screamed and saw the bloodstains also, which put shivers down their spine. Not long after, they heard scratching on the walls,they furniture floating and not to mention heard a whispering voice saying "Get out.."

By that time, Estonia dropped his camera and ran out the building as fast as he could, Finland and Hungary following right after him. Hungary had wished she brought a weapon with her.

The next day,Estonia came back to the house to get camera, which was somehow right at the door of house. He picked it up and watched the video. At the very end of the video , something strange happened. He saw words written on the wall saying "Never come back." and suddenly video stopped. After that day, the trio never went back to that house ,but Estonia did upload the video and sent it to America.


	4. D is for Dog

**I hope you guys like this strange fanfiction and if you don't then, okay, I understand.**

 **D is for Dog**

* * *

Finland woke up he felt strange, stranger than usual. When he went to look in the mirror, wait, there was no mirror! This wasn't his house! Then he looked down for a moment, wait, he had paws! Was he a dog? He whined and finally spotted a mirror. He tried to look at his reflection and when he finally did, he finally knew that he was a dog. A dog that look like a Finnish Spitz. Finland whined for a moment and then a blonde haired-man walked into the room. The man then put a collar around Finland's neck before hooking a leash onto the collar. "I think it's about time I walked you." The man said as Finland's ears went down for moment.

After a couple of minutes, the man started to walk Finland down the sidewalk. As he walked down the sidewalk, he caught the scent of someone or something familiar. No wait, there were two familiar scents. Not long after, Finland started to follow the scents, that is, until his own tugged him back. "Where on Earth were you trying to go." The man muttered to himself before Finland started to bite the leash,trying to tug it away from the man. "No, bad boy!" The man replied before he accidentally dropped the leash , causing Finland to run off, following the familiar scents into an alleyway.

When he arrived he spotted two dogs, one looked to be a Mudi or a Mudi mix with brown fur and green eyes, not to mention it had some flowers in it's fur right beside one of it's ears. The other looked like a mix breed with some sort of Estonian breed with another breed of dog. It's fur was some sort blond color and it had green eyes also. Not to mention, it's ears were flopped, unlike his or the Mudi mix. "Finland? Is that you?" One of the dogs barked, which sounded much like Estonia. "Of course it isn't him, how would he have turned into a dog also?" Said the other in reply , who sounded just like Hungary.

"No, it's me! Finland! Finland! Estonia and Hungary? Is that you?" The two other dogs approached Finland sniffing him thoroughly. After they finished sniffing Finland, they backed away a couple of centimeters from him.

"Yes! Of course it's us! I'm Hungary and the other dog with floppy ears is Estonia." Not long after, the man had found Finland and picked up the leash. "Strays.." The man said as he looked at a Estonia and Hungary. "Do you two need a home too?" He continued before he muttered to himself "Probably not ," and then walking off with Finland. Not long after, he went back to his house, though Estonia and Hungary had followed. When he arrived at the house, the man noticed that the two other dogs had followed him and Finland. He also noticed that it was getting quite late. "Ergh, fine, you two can come in." The man said as he opened the door allowing Finland, Estonia and Hungary.

Not long after , he got out two extra bowls and put dog food in it. The man out dog food in Finland's dog bowl. He then put the two bowls down next to Finland's dog bowl. Not long after, the three dogs went towards the food before starting to eat it. Finland was quite hungry, as if he hadn't eaten in weeks. After the trio had ate , they decided to chat for a moment, well when the man wasn't paying attention to them, that is. "Do you know how we got turned into dogs?" Finland asked.

"No we do not-" Estonia replied before Hungary interrupted him.

"Though I'm pretty sure it's Britain or Romania, if I find those two, oh you won't be seeing them anytime soon. " The two male dogs looked at the female dog as if she had grown another head. They were speechless at the moment.

* * *

After what seemed like an hour, the man went to bed. The trio secretly followed him into his bedroom before falling asleep themselves on the ground. When morning arrived , they were in their human form and naked. Yes , naked. The man had freaked out when he woke up when he found out that his dogs were now replaced by strange naked humans and not to mention called the police.

Though, our strange story ends with our little trio waking up and explaining what happened to the frightened man.


	5. E is for Empty

**I hope you like this somewhat short and depressing story...**

 **E is for Empty.**

* * *

Why did Elizabeta feel so empty inside? She glanced at her friends,Tino and Eduard, who were the carriage with her, they had the same empty expression on their face as her. They had each other , yet they all felt so empty inside. Why did they eel so empty? Was it because their turn burned town and they watched their own parents die, without doing anything to help? Or was it because they were the only survivors of their entire town?

Not long after, Eduard started to cry. "W-Why did they have to die?" He said as he cried. "Why couldn't it have been me instead of my parents." Tino then hugged Eduard.

"Don't worry, they would've wanted you to live, right Elizabeta?" Elizabeta didn't reply, she was too deep in thought. "Elizabeta? Elizabeta?! Elizabeta, are you alright?!" Tino said in a worried tone. Elizabeta then snapped out of what she was thinking of.

"Yeah, I'm alight." Elizabeta then glanced at Tino and Eduard. "What's the point, we don't have a home, we don't have a family , hell, we don't have any food! How can we keep on living!?"

"Because we have each other!" Elizabeta and Eduard's green gazes then fell on Tino. "We have each other and that is how we can keep on living, though we may be small , we are still a family. Though we may not have any roofs , home are where our heart is. Food is food, we can find some." Tino continued and the carriage was dead silent.

Suddenly , lightning came down from the sky and it's bolt exploded on the road. The bolt of lightning frightened the horse that was allowing the carriage to move , causing the horse to crash into the forest. The horse ran straight into a ditch.

Next morning, people from the neighboring village found the carriage. They could only find the one driving the carriage , who was dead,not the three children. The children had managed to escape and were alive!


	6. F is for Freedom

**I'm sorry if this chapter is horrible or too short.**

 _ **F is for Freedom**_

* * *

Finland was waiting for two people, they were some of his closest friends that he even could consider as family. He waited for them for quite a while and after that while , he finally spotted them. "Estonia and Hungary, you two are alright!" Finland said with a faint smile as he walked towards them and sighed in relief. The two didn't look alright though, Estonia and Hungary both were bandaged. Not to mention, they both looked quite famished and parched . "Are you two alright?" Finland asked in a concerned tone as Estonia shook his head and Hungary didn't say a word.

"Okay, well I am just glad that you two are free, you had me very worried. Anyways , would you two like a drink or snack?" Finland asked them with a straight face.

"Yes.." Hungary answered while Finland then went to get the two drinks and something to eat. When he gave them something to eat and drink, the duo ate like they were animals, he even thought they were wolfing down their food! "So, how was it like being trapped ther-"

"We don't want to talk about it." Estonia looked away for a moment. "It brings up to many horrible memories, we don't even want to think about it..." He continued with a frown.

"Oh, I am sorry-" Finland was then interrupted a gain by Estonia and Hungary hugging him. He was shocked at first but then hugged them back, they were free and that was what he was happy about.


	7. G is for Genderbent

**I'm sorry if this chapter is bad, plot bunny kinda died...**

 **G is for Genderbent.**

* * *

Estonia had awoken from a long nap he had taken during the world seemed to have no people in it at the moment. "Where is everybody?" Estonia said, suddenly noticing that his voice was a much higher pitch, soundings similar to a girl's.

"So you're finally awake." This voice sounded much more like a male and when he looked up to see who it was, he spotted a man that looked like a male version of Hungary.

"H-Hungary?! You're a boy?!"

"Of course he is, Estonia!~" This voice sounded more feminine and when he looked to see who it was , he spotted a woman who looked like the female version of Finland, well he was Sweden's wife after all. "Also, also why am I girl?!" Estonia said with a faint frown.

"Estonia, you were always a girl!" Estonia glanced at Finland who was continuing to smile. "Is this God's doing, again?" Estonia muttered quietly to herself, nervously. Estonia then got up from the seat that she had been sitting down at. "I'm not feeling that good..." Estonia muttered quietly to herself before glancing at Finland and Hungary.

"Are you alright, Estonia?" Estonia glanced at the now male Hungary.

"I'm fine-"

"Good." Hungary interrupted before saying "Anyways, Estonia, would you like to go with us to a-" Suddenly , everything went black for a second for Estonia and he woke up in the same meeting room. "Estonia!" Said a feminine voice that sounded like Hungary and a male voice that sounded like Finland. "Are you alright?" Said the masculine voice. Was he back to normal? It seemed so, he said as he glanced up at the two, staring at their chests for a moment to see if they were back to "normal."

"Yes, I'm alright..." He sighed soon after, before standing up for a moment. Hungary and Finland smiled faintly, they hoped he was alright.

"Thank God," Finland responded.

"Yes, though Estonia you look like you have something on your mind? If you don't mind me asking, what is on your mind?"

"I'll tell you later." Estonia replied to Hungary before continuing "Over at my place with some snacks."


End file.
